


Please...

by Coffee Jerk (Evnor)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: AU: human!Nines/cat!Gavin, Crack so crack, Human RK900, I don't know how to classify the ratings even, M/M, how do you even tag, one's in heat and screw this how the eff does tagging works, slightly angsty?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 13:38:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15950462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evnor/pseuds/Coffee%20Jerk
Summary: The jerk's in heat but...?





	Please...

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this https://twitter.com/yuzo_zoo/status/1033994442053545984  
> (and this is a rewrite version of the previous one)
> 
> Thanks for the kudos!!

Rapid heartbeats can be heard nearly bursting off the other’s chest, ignoring his partner’s wanton need, Nines straighten the detective’s posture whilst lifting one of his arm onto his broad shoulder as he swiftly swept him off the floor. Small shushes can be heard as he softly whispers _you’ll be fine_ to Gavin. 

 

_Hot_.

He thinks.

 

The surging body heat overwhelms Gavin with nauseous pain, it feels as if his blood’s all boiling near the melting point, gurgling and screeching inside. Nines have looked up to it before. A typical symptom that is commonly experienced by most of his _kind_ , the cats. The symptom involves increasing body temperature and excessive sexual needs. Mating cycle, they say, is usually the worst. Many expected mating to be rather, ecstatic and sexually exciting however, in a few cases of double mating cycle, sometimes it doubles. Sometimes it triples. Experiencing such case is deemed problematic hence many chooses to down a specific suppressant that will suppress their need for mating for at least a week or two. It is crucial for patients who are troubled with their irregular mating cycle’s pattern to consume the suppressant which is clinically assigned. Illegal suppressants can normally be found near the downtown alley which of course, involves illicit transactions. However, the dosage differs from that of the official production.

 

_…which he forgot to take or, intentionally not taking it_

Nines contemplates, 

_But_ ,

This is _unlike him_

 

Notorious for his attitude which are slightly annotated with being rude and a major asshole at the Detroit police department, little do people know how careful Gavin actually is. It wasn’t long after Gavin was diagnosed and discovered the irregular patterns in his mating cycle, causing him unable to undergo heat normally. This includes him unable to restrain himself from sexual needs. Knowing this, he took extra cautions. A tough looking guy like him wouldn’t like people to discover his condition. He hates being called weak. Believing that letting people know about his condition will definitely worsen it. 

 

Nines keeps thinking. 

His thoughts ticking along the time, 

 

To Nines, Gavin’s a one giant oddball. That attitude of his and addiction to bitter coffee never ceases to amuse him but _people never like him anyway so why bother?_ It’s what Nines first thought about when he was assigned to be that jackass’s partner. Not once did they got along on a case. At most times? Nines are always annoyed by his partner’s impulsive and reckless actions. Considering that Nines always follow the procedure. Straying is not his option however, he was always, partially amazed by how stupid his partner can be.

 

“ _Stupid prick!_ ” 

 

He smiles slightly as he recalls the countless time that detective have called him with that. Nines nearly dozed off to his thoughts before he snaps back to reality, finding himself already at front of the door leading to the bedroom. He then releases the detective’s hand that is previously placed on his shoulder and is now clenching desperately on his black turtleneck sweater. With his other free hand, he turns the bedroom’s door knob while urging the detective to follow in. Both walks awkwardly, a bit wobbly, towards the messy bed. Gavin was holding onto Nines, he breathes heavily. Nuzzling against Nines’s shoulder, his soft and hot breath brushes against Nines’s neck. 

 

Nines nearly shivered

 

He gently pushes Gavin down to where the bed’s at, positioning the other’s head on the pillow. Before he could pull the flipped blanket, the detective halted his movement by grabbing his left wrist. 

 

He stuttered, “ _plea…se_ ….”

 

Nines frowns.

His face scrunched into a mixture of lust and sadness. 

He doesn’t want to do _it_ , at least not like this.

_This is not him, it’s the heat’s doing_

Reassuring himself that this is nothing more than a result from being in heat after months,

_I…_

That this is just an illusion,

That this is just a trickery. 

 

_Not like this_

 

Gavin’s grip’s a tad stronger for a split second, Nines almost winced but it loosened after. Nines quickly turned to see the detective, now asleep, probably exhausted from earlier. He let out a barely audible relieved sigh. He closes his eyes for a short while before reopening them, his grey eyes glistened with a tint of blue under the small amount of light produced by the bed lamp at the bed’s side. He proceeds to tuck Gavin into the blanket, caressing the detective’s cheek softly.

 

He leans in closer, kissing his partner’s cheek and then slowly backs away as he works his way to get Gavin’s suppressant. While rummaging through the desks, drawers and shelves, swarms of memories flooded Nines.

 

He has always admired his partner.

_Always_

 

He may be a jerk, maybe rotten with his desperate attempts to please the higher ranked officers in the Detroit police department. A couple of hearsay couldn’t validate but Nines senses that Gavin’s a ambitious individual that always seeks opportunities to climb higher when he can. Respecting others is not in detective Reed’s handbook of how-to-survive-the-police-department. Nines always find Gavin being scolded by the higher ups for his actions. He’s always sloppy at work but did always managed to get it done. Deep inside, he works harder than anyone else.

 

Nines knows

and he finds that side of him oddly charming.

 

A moment later, he stumbled across a barely filled plastic bottle that contains the suppressants nearby a stack of unfinished reports. He then took notice of the trash bin below, founded a few pinkish colored pills inside. 

 

He sighed

_Ah… what could you possibly be planning to do, detective._

He doesn’t know, really. As his chest heaved, taking a few sharp breaths. 

_I don’t know_

He thinks, as he walks to the ajar bedroom door. 

 

To do it or not to do it, 

will it affect his relationship with the detective?

He questioned himself,

_or is it just mere sexual needs of an individual in his heat cycle or… is it something else?_

He reaches for the door knob,

_I don’t know_

_and I don’t know…_

Turning his heels to take a quick glance at the currently sleeping detective before walking out, closing the door gently behind.

 

_I don’t know if it’s wrong to love someone like him_

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first work to be posted at here (I'm not really confident with it haha)! I'm sorry for any grammatical errors made since I'm not a native speaker. I appreciate reviews and critiques, kindly comment if you have any since it'd be very helpful to aid me in practicing how to write! Lastly... thank you for reading this to the end!


End file.
